Never
by GamerGirl54321
Summary: She said never to say never. She was right.
1. Prologue

**A/N Another Shadow immortality fic... I wrote it at, like, 11:00 P.M. at night...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic franchise or the cover picture, that's from Google.**

* * *

She said never to say never, except when you are giving that advice to someone. She was right.

They said never. They made me in hope that someday, they would have never too.

They trapped me.

I cannot age, nor die. Death would be the sweetest blessing.

Millions of years after my creation, the sun expanded, swallowing the solar system. Trillions of years after that, the universe could not hold itself anymore, and collapsed.

They said I could die from a physical cause. They were wrong.

What was left was simply nothing. An endless void. With no one here but me.

I cannot see, nor hear. My hand, not an inch from my face, is invisible. My screams are lost.

Isolated. Forever. Despair eats away at my heart.

I am left to wander the reaches of this darkness as it slowly consumes my soul.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, I've decided to make a full story out of this, and I don't care that no one wants it! (XD) Anyways, this isn't going to be happy, by any means...**

**Shadow: I feel like this isn't going to end well for me...**

**Me: You better believe it! Shadow, do the disclaimer.**

**Shadow; *sigh* Gamer doesn't own me, the characters mentioned-**

**Me: Unless they're OCs-**

**Shadow: Or the setting.**

**Me: Basically, I don't own anything from Sonic.**

**Shadow: I'm much better than that faker!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah...**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Shadow didn't know how he had gotten to this hill, or why. The sun was setting over the city of Westopolis. The last leaf had fallen a while ago, and clouds were gathering. Shadow ofen came here to think. He wondered for a moment what could have possessed him to come here...

Rouge had told him he didn't look well...

He hadn't felt the best lately. Physically, he was fine - he was immune to disease. But it felt like there was a weight on his chest, dragging him down. He hadn't felt good for a while.

He had felt immeasurably sad. But why? Things were going good. Eggman hadn't attacked for a while. G.U.N. hadn't had any urgent missions for him. Things had been peaceful. So why?

He had been dwelling on his immortality more lately. Could that have been it? But he was the Ultimate Life Form! He should have been proud!

But he would have to leave everything, and everyone behind. He wasn't indestructible, he would die someeday, but that day wouldn't come soon. He hoped.

Or did he? Did Shadow _want_ to die? Why?

The "Why" was the hard part. And the only part.

Suddenly, a wetness on top of his head startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up.

Snowflakes were falling. Peacefully. God, he hated this peacefulness, he realized that now. Bring some damn adventure, life! Snap me out of this! I don't want to do it anymore! MAKE IT STOP!

Shadow wanted to scream. Why was everything so perfect, everyone so happy, when he wasn't? Couldn't they reflect for a moment and see what they had? Why did they take what they had for granted? How hard was it to see how _he_ felt about immortality, rather than _envying _him, why couldn't they see that he was cursed? That they would all slip away, and leave him alone? He wanted to be alone, yet didn't want to be alone. Why couldn't life be less confusing?!

Shadow felt a presence behind him and looked back.

"Ugh. Faker. What do you want?"

"I thought maybe we could have a race? We never raced in the snow before!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Hmph. I'd prefer not to."

"Suit yourself! See ya!"

Shadow sighed. Sonic had done nothing but worsen his mood. Standing up, Shadow brushed the snow off his head and started the trek back to Club Rouge, although he just wanted to fade out...

* * *

**A/N Yeah, nothing much to say here.**

**Shadow: You made me depressed! There's plenty to-**

**Sonic: Oh, lighten up, Faker!**

**Shadow: *glows red***

**Me: _ Well, R&R, I guess... Oh, did you hear? On IMDB, it says that Shadow will be in Sonic Boom! Of course, this hasn't been proven yet...**


	3. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Derp. I accidentally deleted this chapter DX. Uh... Yeah.**

**A/N Hey, look, this hasn't died! In my defense, I've been sick, and... um.**

**Shadz: Dang it, I was hoping that you would stop -_-"**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic.**

_Chapter 2_

Shadow was awoken by a loud _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Groaning, he rolled over to shut it off. Another abrupt start to a lethargic day.

When he exited his room, he was greeted by Rouge pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Hello!" she greeted happily.

Shadow raised an eye ridge at her strange attitude. "And what happened to you?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that you could use some cheering up! It's the weather, isn't it?" she replied.

Shadow mutely shook his head and made for the door.

"Then what?" she called after him, but he was already gone.

Trudging through the snow that had fallen last night, Shadow tried to hover over with his rocket shoes, but they just fizzled. _Great, now how am I supposed to run? _he thought. Exhaling loudly, he continued until he was at Westopolis. Luckily, they had salted the streets and sidewalks.

When he reached G.U.N's building and signed in - late, how wonderful - he was greeted by one of those who filed paperwork. This one was younger than most, and didn't seem to hate his job... yet. He had blond hair and light green eyes, and wasn't much taller than Shadow.

"Hi!MynameisJohnandthecommandertoldmetotellyouthatthere'ssomepaperworkforyoutodoinyouroffice!" "John" said without stopping for a breath.

Shadow sighed in annoyance and went to his office. There, an impossible large stack of papers awaited him.

This was going to be a long day...

...

Shadow's mind felt burnt out. What was the time...? Already eight P.M...?

Shadow shook his head to try to rid it of some of the fuzziness, to no avail.

And he still wasn't done...

...

At about ten, he finally finished. Exiting the building, he took a shuddering breath, but it was too cold to do anything. He lowered his head in exhaustion and dragged himself back to Rouge's club...

**A/N I hope that was decent... What John said was "Hi! My name is John and the commander told me to tell you that there's some paperwork for you to do in your office!" Now REVIEW OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MY POKEMON CARD-!**

**...Oh wait, it's a Magikarp...**

**And now for that small chat thing with all the characters in this chapter!**

**Shadow: WHAT THE HELL, GAMER!**

**John: Ohcalmdown!**

**Rouge: ...Does he always talk like that...?**

**John: Likewhat?**

**Everyone else: *facepalm***


End file.
